Una estrella me ilumina
by TheDigitalhunter
Summary: Kioni,un chico de la isla de Chambole,se enamora de Xiranaya. Las dificultades aumentan cada vez más cuando descubre algo aterrador. ¿Podrá superarlas? OCxOC (Summary malo,lo sé,pero se me ocurre nada mejor D: )
1. 1

**André:Holaaaa ¿Que tal humanos? Yo medio decaído ¿Motivo? Ni idea. Aparte de la necesidad de un psicólogo,mi obsesión con las Creepypastas y que me mandaron a la HateZone nada en especial :) . Dejemos el relleno para dar comienzo a este nuevo FanFiction que,para alegría de muchos,el formato scrip no está presente. !Hasta luego humanos¡**

Aaah...Que cielo más bonito el de esta noche. Sin nubes que me molesten,las estrellas brillan más que nunca...Me presento. Soy Kioni Akitama. Vivo en una isla en medio del charco Atlántico: Chamoble. Estamos aquí desde hace mucho. Las leyendas dicen que Kyogre,el dios del mar y Groudon,el de la tierra,se pusieron de acuerdo y formaron esta isla. Estoy en el aeropuerto de esta isla para irme ¿a dónde? A Japón. Nuestra moneda es el Miltres. Los creadores no quisieron pensar demasiado y no pusieron los resultados que serían. Pero mis 759(/\) serían unos...¿99.015 yenes japoneses quizás? Algo así. ¿El motivo? La historia es larga así que os la cuento mientras no me llaman para el vuelo.

_Era agosto,concretamente un sábado 15. Habían informado por la Cham-TV 1 (véase las noticias) que la academia a la que asistía yo y los chicos de mi edad se quemó por culpa de dejar un radiador encendido. El colegio era sumamente viejo y todos sabíamos que iba a pasar. El gobierno estaba entre la espada y la pared con los fondos y no pudo hacer nada. Nos dieron dos opciones: O ponernos a trabajar como animales,sacar dinero y terminar los estudios con 23 o bien meternos en la academia femenina,ahora obviamente mixta, a terminar los estudios ahora que es nuestra oportunidad. Solo 20 de nosotros elegimos volver a los estudios de lo cual me alegré muchísimo __ya que todos los que se fueron me molestaban (y mucho). Pero algo que debéis tener muy presente:Las chicas pueden molestar MUCHO más que cualquier chico. Mis superiores (véase mis profesores,padres y demás adultos) me decían que las ignorase pero...Es mucho más difícil._

-Akitama

-Dime Anisa

-Eres feo

_La miré con cara de_ 'Esta me habla en otro idioma' _y seguí jugando al baloncesto. Poco después oí un llanto muy falso. Me recorrió un escalofrío. Deje el balón en el suelo y me puse en posición ¿para correr?_

-3...2...1...

-!A por él¡

-!Ya¡

_Empecé a correr como un desquiciado mientras un montón de chicas intentaban darme caza. La carrera empezó en la cancha de baloncesto,baje dando un rodeo al campo de fútbol para acabar dando esquinazo en el patio cubierto cerca de la pista de tenis. Una mano blanca como la nieve me tapó la boca y otra me agarró los brazos. Estaba totalmente inmovilizado. Me giré para ver a mi captora. Era Xiranaya Valíal,la chica más guapa de la clase._

-Shh. Creo que aquí no te encontraran. Tranquilízate

-Mmmm mmmm !Mmmm¡ *Ve voy a tranquilizar cuando me sueltes !Suéltame¡*

-Uff...Ya se han cansado. ¿Estas bien chico?

-Si,muchas gracias.

-¿Tu eres...?

-Kioni Akitama. Soy de 2º Curso

-Bueno. No hay de que Akitama-kun ^-^

_Me sonroje por un momento y note como ella también se le subían los colores. Cada vez que me perseguían o simplemente quería hablar con ella me iba al patio cubierto para hablar._

_Los meses pasaron hasta que llego la Navidad y con ella,las vacaciones navideñas. Xira estaba hablando con unas amigas y pude oír parte de la conversación._

-Que fuerte tía ¿De verdad se lo vas a decir?

-Si...Es muy mono y muy simpático.

-Pero...¿No crees que es muy pronto? ¿Y si te rechaza?

-No lo hará,ya lo veréis.

_Xira se acerco a mi. Tenía un abrigo de plumón azul oscuro acompañados con un pantalón vaquero azul claro y gastado y...Su pelo era de color celeste lo cual para mi gusto,se hacía como una chuchería para un niño._

-Kioni-kun...Tu...Bueno,no es fácil de decir pero...¿Quieres salir conmigo?

_En ese instante todo se paró. Mi cuerpo no respondía y tartamudeaba como un idiota._

_-_Me encantaría Xira -^-^-

-Por cierto Kioni...Tengo que hacer la compra de Navidad ¿Me puedes ayudar?

_La acompañé al centro comercial. Me arregle más bien poco. Me puse mi habitual camisa negra siempre con el cuello hacía arriba,un pantalón de chándal también negro y una gorra roja._

_Llegamos al centro comercial de la ciudad._

-¡Toma ya! Aquí no hay gente ni nada.

-Jijiji tu y tus ironías Kio.

-Mis ironías y yo jejejeje

_Siempre que me hacen una gracia yo la repito y suele hacer más gracia aún. Xira compró los regalos: Una bufanda roja para su padre,una col ornamental para su madre,para su hermano pequeño,el juego de pokémon diamante que tanto pedía y para su hermana mayor,una espada y un escudo ya que trabaja en el teatro y suele hacer papeles de caballera._

_Llegamos a su casa. Era una casa de cemento pintado de blanco con unas esquinas de madera oscura. Mientras hacía equilibrismos para que no se cayesen los regalos,Xira abrió el portal de la casa._

_-_Muchas gracias por ayudarme con las compras. Creo que lo tenemos todo.

_Revisé las bolsas una por una y no faltaba nada excepto..._

_-_Si. Si falta algo.

-!Oh,mierda¡ Las tiendas van a cerrar debemos darnos prisa la cena comenzará en 10 minutos...

_La cogí por la muñeca y la acerqué hacía mi._

-¿Q-que haces? ·/-/·

-Darte el regalo que falta.

_Le dí un beso en la mejilla. Se oyó un un ruido de explosión lejano y una masa negra nos rodeo mientras que Xiranaya se elevaba con una expresión diabólica..._

**André:¿Qué tal? Si es muy corto es porque estoy preparando otros dos. Uno de ellos me ayudará alguien. El segundo será cuando acaba o este o el de Pokémon,lo que antes ocurra. ¿Cuantos estáis saltando por no haber Scrip? PUES OS FASTIDIAIS. En el resto de historias menos en las tres siguientes seguirá habiéndolo. Y los emoticonos en todos. !Hasta luego humanos¡**

**PD:Una de las historias esta basada en una idea de 'El ángel de la Eternidad' ^-^ gracias por dejarme usarla.**

**PDD:Agradecimientos a Jose Ignacio Riffo Venegas**** alias Kruchi por ser el beta-reader.**


	2. 2

**André:¡Holaaaa! ¿Que tal humanos? Yo voy bien,el curso acabó y tengo más tiempo para seguir molestando a los "_Perfectos" _con mi forma de escribir. Si os gusta quedaos pero si no os gusta dejad una critica CONSTRUCTIVA con lo que debería mejorar (No vale "_Quita algo de lime"_ o "_Deja de usar scrip" _porque os ignoraré). Disfrutad de este capitulo de "Una estrella me ilumina" !Hasta luego humanos¡**

En el capitulo anterior: Posé mis labios sobre la mejilla de Xiranaya, besando suavemente su piel. Hasta mis oídos llegó desde la lejanía, un sonido que sería estridente, pero por la distancia desde la que venía, era un poco menos audible. Una explosión, a lo lejos. De pronto una masa negra nos rodeó, mientras que ella, empezó a elevarse lentamente, sus pies se vieron separados del suelo. Alzé la mirada y la pude ver, elevándose, con una expresión diabólica en su rostro_..._

-Jajajajaja. Kioni ¿De veras creías que me gustabas?

-¿X-Xira? ¿Q-qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que oyes. He de decir que si que eres un poco mono. Pero no lo suficiente para atraer a un ángel oscuro **(Lo sé,muy típico ¿que queríais?) **.

-¿Qué? ¿Ángel oscuro? ¿No son esos seres mitológicos que se dedican a causar sufrimiento en la vida de los demás?

-!Bingo¡

-Pero tu no has causado ningún daño.

-Ni pienso hacerlo. Solo voy a disfrutar de tu pasado.

_En esa masa negra,apareció una puerta. Pasaron unos minutos;la curiosidad me comía. Me acerqué a verla. Mis ojos se sobresaltaron. Una señora estaba tumbada en el suelo con una mirada muerta rodeada de un charco de sangre. Vi a un hombre trajeado saliendo por la puerta mientras que alguien lloraba. Salió junto con el hombre,un niño de unos 4 años con un chubasquero azul y un gorro amarillo con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas enrojecidas._

_-Papi ¿a donde vas?_

_-Eso a ti no te importa._

_-¿Por qué mami no se levanta? ¿Esta dormida?_

_-No,esta muerta. Ahora aléjate. !YA¡_

_-¡Papi,espérame! !No me dejes solo papá¡_

_El hombre le dio una bofetada._

_-He dicho que no me sigas._

_Me enfadé de tal modo que me acerqué al hombre y le di un fortísimo golpe pero...El hombre había desaparecido. Estaba en un ¿Orfanato? Era medianoche y estaban dos niños jugando. ¿Por que me resultaba tan familiar? En lugar de ese horrible tipo golpee un juego de barras._

_-Oye ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Esto da miedo._

_-!Que dices¡ Si nos vamos ahora,sería como decir a gritos "Hemos salido a jugar"_

_-Vale...¡¿EEEEH?!_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡UAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Me acerqué a ver el motivo de los gritos. Un hombre gordo,con un cuchillo y borracho hasta las cejas además que con una barba bastante larga saltó el muro del edificio._

_-Hiip,Donde...hip...¿Donde está mi mujer?Hiip._

_-Javié,no te acerques a ese._

_-¿Don,hip...donde está,hip,mi mujer?_

_-Aquí no hay mujeres. !Márchese¡_

_-Vosotros...Hijos de,hip...Habéis secuestrado a mi mujer,hip...!MORID¡_

_-!Kio apártate¡_

_!¿Kio?! Ese era mi diminutivo. ¿Acaso ese niño era yo? ¿Pero como? Salí de mis pensamientos con un gemido de dolor de Javié._

_-Corre...Kio...!CORRE POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS KIONI¡_

_El niño huyó de esa terrible escena. Otra vez el escenario cambió. Eran 3 días después de el acontecimiento. El hombre fue detenido por cargos de homicidio contra menores. Todos estaban vestidos de negro impoluto,y había un pequeño montón de tierra con una hoja y un camión de juguete._

_Volví a esa bóveda negra y Xiranaya seguía ahí,tronchándose de risa._

-!Jajajajajajajajaja¡ Patético humano,muy patético.

-Pero...¿Por qué Xira? ¿Por que haces esto?

Se quedo callada durante un momento y se sonrojo un poco.

-Aun no te he mostrado mi verdadera forma. La cual no cambia lo que deja de ser una forma pero dejare de buscar lógica a mi sangre.

_Entre la oscuridad una pequeña luz iluminó a Xiranaya. Su ropa fue disminuyendo hasta quedar muy ajustada,su piel se oscureció hasta un tono rozando el chocolate y su pelo también cambió:Se alargo de una forma exagerada llegando hasta la cintura._

-Creo...Que el peor recuerdo será mejor que lo vivas en tu carne.

-¿Peor recuerdo? No será...!XIRANAYA¡

-Mituki Urika ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

-Como si pudiese olvidarle...

_-¿Como te sientes si te recuerdo que te ignoró durante todo un curso después de que le dijeses lo que sentías por ella? ¿Y si te recuerdo que a la salida del día 3 de junio te golpeo hasta dejarte casi inconsciente? ¿Y si te recuerdo que te amenazo de muerte?_

-. . . Ve...Ve al grano por favor...

-Puedo invocarla. Y lo voy a hacer. Y te va a doler mucho.

_Chasqueó los dedos. Una figura humana brillante se alzó de la nada. Un pelo rubio brillante se desplegó junto con una cara preciosa pero con ganas de sangre._

_-_MiKi toma

_Le lanzó una pistola._

-Gracias mi señora. Kio,¿te he dicho que mi padre es militar y me enseñó a manejar armas pequeñas?

_Supe a que se refería. Corría lo más rápido posible pero...No era suficiente. _

_!PUM¡_

_El primer disparo acertó en mi pierna._

_!PAM¡_

_El segundo en mi otra pierna. Tenia que arrastrarme con los brazos_

_!PAF¡_

_Me destrozó el brazo izquierdo._

_!POM¡_

_No me quedaban extremidades._

-Xi-Xira...Haré lo que me pidas pero...

_Estaba muy cansado,apenas podía hablar y sentí un pedazo de metal en la cabeza._

-¿Disparo?

-Espera. ¿Harás TODO lo que te pida?

-Tengo un limite pero...en cierto modo si.

_Chasqueó nuevamente los dedos y Urika desapareció y mis heridas se curaron. La cúpula cambió de ser negra a ser blanca con toques azulados._

-Pues...Ven aquí.

_Se quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba y bajo a una altura que le pudiese abrazar. Iba despacio,ella hacia un movimiento con la mano diciendo que me acercase. Me acerqué lentamente hasta que quedamos uno enfrente del otro. Respiré hondo y salté sobre ella._

-Muy bien,ahora...

_Empezamos a elevarnos en el aire, flotando. Temerosamente deslicé mi mano de la de Xira, muy lentamente, la estaba empezando a soltar, a separarme unos centímetros de ella. Entonces me di cuenta, que podía flotar también._

-Kio~ ven aquí Kio~. Te voy a contar algo...en cuanto hagas una cosita_._

_Me acerqué "nadando" a braza,hasta llegar a su lado,la barrera de la cupula._

-¿Qué cosita quieres que haga?

_Sonrió maliciosamente. Cogió mi mano y me arrastró por la cúpula. Por un momento vi como sonreía inocentemente para cambiar a sonrojarse._

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

_Se puso una máscara de Tingle y en un tono gracioso respondió:_

-B3z4M3 jUap0. Jajajajajajajajaja.

_Nos partimos de risa. Se quito la máscara y estaba completamente roja._

-Ahora en serio...Kioni,besame por favor

_Me agarro del cuello de la camisa. Nos quedamos uno enfrente del otro y...nuestros labios se juntaron._

-Ahora...¿Me querías decir algo?

-Sip. Todos los malos recuerdos fueron para llevarte al punto de desesperado y poder besarte. :P Soy un poco...emh...¿loca?

-Puede pero...Eres mi loca.

_La cúpula desapareció y aparecimos en frente de su casa. Miré el reloj. !Apenas habían pasado 3 segundos,cuando estuvimos como 30 minutos¡_

-Oye Kioni ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?

-Por mi estupendo,pero espera a que avise a mi casa.

_Saque mi móvil y llamé a casa._

-Hola...Bien. Voy a llegar más tarde a casa que he quedado con una amiga...Si...Entiendo,pero lo celebramos mañana que no importa...Vale...Vale,venga chao.

-¿Celebrar? ¿Celebrar qué?

-Mi cumpleaños. Es hoy

-!Felicidades¡ ^^ Espero que cumplas más. Mañana ya que celebras el cumpleaños te regalo algo que ahora...Como que no jejeje.

_Entramos en su casa,una bonita casa con un parquet de abeto y unas paredes de yeso blanco. Entramos en la sala-comedor que es amarilla con baldosas naranjas._

-Hola Xira. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Kioni Akitama.

-Pues bienvenido Kioni. Espero que te lo pases bien con todos.

-Muchas gracias. Con permiso.

_Cenamos bastante y pasamos una noche de juegos. A la hora de los regalos,Xiranaya se sorprendió con el regalo:Un marco de fotos enorme con forma de corazón azul. Nos hicimos una foto y la pusimos en el marco._

_Cuando el instituto volvió de las vacaciones de navidad nos presentamos oficialmente como pareja._

Han pasado ya 2 años de aquello y es imposible de olvidar. Ahora voy a Japón para cumplir nuestra promesa:Tener una casa en Okinawa con bastantes lujos para una vida sencilla en la costa. Gracias Cambole por darme vida y gracias...Xiranaya.

**André:UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUF. Acabamos esto. ¿Y qué tal? Pues si queréis que siga dejadlo en las reviews porque mientras tanto este caso esta CERRADO. ¡Hasta otra humanos!**


End file.
